Symbiote, We Meet Again
by logan31
Summary: When Spider-Man is in Jolly Old England, Venom decides to take his job. Temporarily of course. But sneak peek is in 1 or 3 days!
1. The Fusion of The Two Evils

Symbiote, We Meet Again

Chapter 1: The Fusion of the two Evils

Eddie Brock walked to the Daily Bugle, his work. He was thinking about his girlfriend, Julie. She had an accident when he transformed into Venom to protect her from Carnage. Carnage's real name is Kasady Cletus, but ever since the incident when Venom met him in jail, he goes by the name Carnage. "Eddie! Get over here! I need some pictures on that Sandman guy!" Yelled Jonah Jameson from his office. "But boss, that guy is a hazard to us all! You know that!" Eddie replied. "Well, maybe that's why he's in jail!"

"Alright, I'll go, but I want a little bonus for this."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just hurry up." So Jonah went back to scouring through the pictures of Spider-Man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (time passes)

By the time he arrived at the New York Prison, but not as Eddie Brock, but as Venom. "Pssst. Hey buddy. Help me outta here and I'll repay you in a LOT of cash." Whispered Sandman. Venom flicked out his tongue. He took a camera out of his chest and caught a few pictures. "Easy cash." Thought Eddie. "With that , I'll be able to pay for Julie's operation." So Venom swung back to the Daily Bugle. By the time he got there, Carnage was trashing the entire place. "Where is he!" Yelled Carnage. "Where's who?" Asked Robbie. "Eddie Brock, My other half, that's who!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Insolent fool, you know nothing about what that man really is. You shall pay for your stupidity!" At that moment, Eddie (Not Venom) jumped in from a vent in the bathroom. He walked into the room. "Hey Mr. J, I-" He was slammed into a wall. "Aggggh! Well, now the real fight begins!"

* * *

Next Chapter: The Lesser of All Men

Venom VS. Carnage, With a suprise ending.


	2. The Lesser of All Men

**Symbiote, We Meet Again**

**Chapter 2: The Lesser of All Men**

Sorry about the little note. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

When we left Eddie, he was ambushed by Carnage at his own work. "So, now the battle begins!" Shouted Eddie. "Wait, I can't transform here, not in front of everyone. Maybe if I lure him outside I can then transform." Thought Eddie. "Hey, big ugly! Smile!" Eddie picked up a chair and threw it at Carnage. "Fool! You know that won't work!" Said Carnage. His body just absorbed the chair, but giving Eddie time to run. When he reached the 3rd floor, he thought it would be okay to let the symbiote loose. His body instantly covered in a black goo that would just quickly swallow his body. Soon he'd be Venom. Carnage's enemy. Carnage came busting through the top floor with an axe for a hand.

"Hello! Hello!" Said Carnage.

"Hello, Kasady." Replied Venom

"Aggggh! shut up! I hate that name!"

"Shall we take this outside?"

"Lets, on account of all the obstacles here! Out in the open, I can kill you more slowly!"

The two jumped down, and as they did, Carnage had a little surprise.

"Hey Venom, Do you know this person?" Asked Carnage. The red fiend pulled out a woman from his stomach.

"Julie!" Shouted Venom. The symbiote uncovered Eddie's face, his real face. "Fine, I'll do as you say. Just let Julie go!" Venom/Eddie pleaded.

"Ok, Follow me, and your precious Julie will go free." Offered Carnage. "Alright. Lets go." Said Venom.

Next Chapter: Return of a Friend


	3. Return of An Old Friend

**Symbiote, We Meet Again**

**Chapter 3: Return of an Old Friend**

* * *

Carnage led Eddie to an abandoned warehouse. " Go in." Said Carnage, nudging Venom/Eddie inside. When he reached the 1st floor he reapplied the venom head. As far as the eye could see, there were all the villains plastered against the wall. Even Morbious, Venom's ally. He was panting hard and struggling free, yet it was still no use. "Morbious!" Shouted Venom. "Ah, Venom, My old friend. How are you doing?" Said Morbious. "Why are you plastered to a wall? Did Carnage do this?" Asked Venom.

Carnage formed up right next to Morbious. "Why, yes, I did! Soon our little Morbious here will be nothing but ashes." Said Carnage with a grin. "Ah, yes. The sun," Said Morbious, "My most hated enemy of all, worse than you Carnage."

Venom couldn't take it anymore. He lashed his arm at the Carnage plaster. Morbious was free! Morbious immediately jumped on Carnage. His vampire claws slashed Carnage's shoulder. Red ooze came gushing out. "Aggggh!" Screamed Carnage.

"You will feel the pain you made me feel!" Shouted Morbious.

"Not right now, Later!" Said Carnage. He then melted into a liquid and slipped through the cracks in the ground.

"Ah, He will be back." Said Morbious.

"Are you ok?" Asked Venom.

"Yes I am fine, thanks to you."

"What was Carnage up to? He usually isn't this smart."

" All I know is that he isn't pulling the strings. Oh, and there are others that are here, like Captain America, and Iron Man."

"What! Now I really am confused!"

"Well, I dunno. But I'm am going to stay here until it is dark. Good bye."

"See you, Morbious." With that Venom changed back to Eddie Brock. "Guess it's time to check up on Julie." Says Eddie in a low whisper.


End file.
